A Visit from the past
by Guardingangels86
Summary: When someone from T.K and Matt's past shows up, it will send the digidestined on a journey of pain, trama, secrets, discoveries, and fear, but most of all, love. TKKari, MattSora, JoeMimi.
1. Here's to the nights

Ch. 1- Here's to the nights

''_All my time is froze in motion _

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

Don't let me let you go'' 

-Here's to the nights, Eve 6

Beep, Beep 

T.K's alarm went off loudly in his ear as he begrudgingly woke up and dragged his weary body to the bathroom.

_God, it's only 7:30! Whose idea was this anyways?_ He thought to himself as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Today was a day for the kids to gather together and hang out. No digital world threats, no problems, no nothing, just the old and new digidestiened and their digimon, hanging out and reminiscing in the digital world. Even Mimi was going to be there. They were all going to have a quiet picnic on the beach where Agumon first digivovled.

_Should be an intresting day_. He thought as he changed his clothes and pulled his hat on.

"Mom, I'm heading out with the other kids! I'll be back later" He yelled as he walked out the door

"Tai, come on, wake up! We're going to be late!" Kari yelled though the door while knocking on it, trying to wake up her older brother

"I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled though the door. Tai slowly crawled out of bed and opened the door to stare his little sister right in the face

"Can we go? We're going to be late!" Kari said anxiously.

"Just let me brush my teeth and change my clothes, is that possible?" Tai asked sarcastically. Kari simply laughed and agreed. Tai ran into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth and combing his hair.

From across the room, the phone rang and Kari quickly ran over to pick it up before it woke her parents

"Kamiya residents, this is Kari speaking" She answered

"So formal" the voice said as he chuckled

"It's how I always answer the phone T.K, with as much respect as I can" Kari explained. T.K yet again chuckled.

"So, what time am I heading over there to walk with you and Tai?" He asked. T.K lived about 2 blocks away and often walked with Kari and Tai to gatherings.

"Well, since Tai woke up late…" Kari said louder than normal so that Tai could hear her " come on over in a ½ hour''

"Will do, see ya then, bye" T.K responded and hung up the phone. He had a bright smile on his face, just as he always did when he talked to Kari. Her kind heart coupled with her elegance, beauty and brains amazed him and sent shivers down his spine.

'_What an amazing girl she is' _He thought. '_Too amazing for me'_

Kari hung up the phone from talking with T.K. with a smile plastered on her face. Her sprits always lifted after she talked with T.K. He brought her a lot of joy and happiness and they completely got each other, especially from the time they were the youngest digidestiend. His support and optimism is what attracted her to him and throughout the years, it's what made her fall in love with him.

'_Oh what do I know about love, I'm 14, I just started high school, just 2 years ago I was helping fight Malomyotismon, there is no way I could truly know about love' _Kari said to herself.

'_Besides, T.K is an amazing guy, what would he want with a messed up girl like me, I mean, I was chanced by the dark ocean and I'm always a target for danger. No guy should have to indure that' _She thought as she became more discouraged.

"Kari!" her brother's voice boomed from the front door. "Now we're going to be late cause of you!" he teased. Kari smiled and nodded and ran out the door.

The pair stood outside their apartment building waiting for T.K. As he walked up, Kari's eyes widened and her lips curved into a large smile. He still the same T.K, wearing that floppy white hat, but he changed his outfit a bit. He's no longer wearing shorts, but blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His frayed blonde hair partly covered his eyes and his smile was bright. Kari walked up to her best friend and gave him a quick hug, the brief contact sending shivers up her spine.

T.K wished she had held on for longer. It felt right when she was in his arms. He felt happy and like he could protect her from anything. He tried to hide the fact that he smiled even brighter when her arms wrapped around his waist. For so long he'd felt something for Kari, from the day he met her all those years ago, a feeling of wanting to protect her and be there for her no matter what took him over and it got even stronger as the years went on. She was gorgeous, her beauty made his head spin, especially since she was no longer wearing her normal shorts and t-shirt. No, this time she was wearing pair of tight faded ripped jeans that hugged her figure perfectly. Not to mention a deep purple tunic top that brought out her eyes perfectly.

Tai looked at the two curiously as he saw deep admiration and possibly…love in their eyes. He shook it off and snapped them out of their trance

" Hey you two! Forgot we have somewhere to get to?" Tai asked impatiently

"Oh, yea, sorry Tai, I guess I got a bit sidetracked" T.K. said sheepishly, looking over at Kari one last time.

"Right, well, let's get going!" Tai exclaimed as he took the leading position, behind him T.K and behind him, Kari

'_What was that!' _T.K thought to himself. '_Could I have made it anymore obvious?! Kari is a beautiful, sweet, talented, lovely girl, what would she want with me? I mean, Davis is always after her. The brave one, the one who could protect her so much better than I could…" _T.K thought as his hope started to dwindle.

'_Oh come on T.K, snap out of it! You're the bearer of hope, you can't be a nervous wreck with nothing but hopelessness and dispare in your heart.' _He told himself, trying to restore the hope in his heart. It wasn't that he didn't have hope; he just didn't believe he would ever end up with someone like Kari. Everything else, he had plenty of hope. And it wasn't that he didn't think he COULD be with Kari, he just thought she deserved better. At least that's what he told himself.

"T.K!" a voice behind him yelled

"Huh?" T.K said, completely lost in his own thoughts. He finally found out what Kari had yelled about. Kari pointed infront T.K as he ran straight into a light post

"Ow!" He yelled as Tai turned back to him to give him a funny look. Kari giggled and put a hand on T.K's shoulder

"Are you ok?" She asked as she moved his hand from his forehead, looking at the large red mark that the light post caused. She started laughing again as T.K frowned

"Glad to see your concerned" he said sarcastically, but with a bright smile

"Aww, I'm sorry, would a kiss make it all better" she asked as she raised herself up on her tipy-toes to kiss T.K's injured forehead. He blused and smiled at her. When he was finally able to make eye contact with her again, she was blushing as well

"Huh, um, thank-you" he said, still blushing. "It actually does feel better'' he said as he chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad'' she said as she smiled with him yet again. Her crimson eyes shining as she did so

" Hey, T.K, be careful next time eh? How'd you bump into that thing anyways?" Tai asked

"Oh, um, just in my own little world I suppose" T.K said, still embarrassed about his bump into the lamp post

The three finally made it over to Izzy's house where Joe, Matt, Sora, Cody, Davis, Yolei and Ken had been sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"What took you all so long!" Davis exclaimed, standing up abruptly as the 3 walked in the room

"Sorry, a few morning delays"

"Well let's get going guys, Mimi's already there waiting for us" Joe said with a smile. Joe and Mimi had been dating for about 7 months and Joe hadn't seen her in 9 weeks, it was driving him crazy.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's get going! Digiport open" Yolei yelled as she pointed her D3 at the computer screen. The room was overcome with a bright light as the group was absorbed into the computer. The group appeared on the other side into the digital world.

"Hi!!" said a peitete girl with pink hair. Her smile was bright and her spirit happy.

"Meems.." Joe said with a smile, walking up to the girl and giving her a big hug. Joe and Mimi both had on different outfits that what they were use to. Mimi had mellowed a bit and wasn't so obsessed with fashion anymore. However, that didn't mean she looked terrible. She now did without make-up and didn't wear as many skirts (much to Joe's dismay about the skirts). She was now wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a gray collared shirt. To Joe, she looked more than gorgeous. Joe changed from his normal blue dress jacket to a simple black collared shirt and khakis.

" Palmon, the other digimon and I have been waiting for you guys! Where have you been?" She asked as Joe wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tai, T.K and Kari were a bit late this morning" Matt answered. Mimi nodded in understanding and smiled at the 3 who were accused.

"Well, let's get going! The other digimon are sitting by the creek waiting for us." The group cheered and ran ahead. Tai and Davis were in front while Matt was behind them, holding Sora's hand, dragging her along. Next was Izzy and Cody and behind them, Yolei and Ken. Last of the group was Joe and Mimi, and then T.K and Kari.

Kari suddenly tripped and her body collided with the ground beneath her. T.K noticed and immediately stopped, concerned for her well being

" Kari! Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Kari lifted herself up off the ground and nodded

" Yes, I'm ok" She replied, looking over the cuts on her knees and elbows. She noticed T.K staring at her and blushed at her clumsiness.

"Um, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not the best runner" she said chuckling at herself.

"Hm, it's ok, I don't mind" He said, knelling down to help her up. Kari's head was caste downward looking at a cut on her hand when she suddenly looked up, noticing T.K's shadow being right over her and his presence very near. When she suddenly looked up, she was looking straight into his sapphire eyes. She was mesmerized at the beauty in his eyes. She also noticed how incredibly close his lips were to hers

'_Just a few centimeters more…'_ She thought to herself. She continued to stare deeply into T.K's eyes as he did the same with her

'_Wow, she is so stunning right now. She's so amazing…._' T.K thought to himself.

"Guys!" They heard from a few feet infront of them. They quickly jumped apart and saw Joe and Mimi standing about 13 feet away under a tree, holding hands and brightly smiling at the 2.

" Your brothers were looking for you, we figured you were still back here" Joe said in amusement, not overlooking the position the 2 young kids were in.

"Um, right, thanks for coming back to find us. Kari had tripped and I was helping her up" T.K answered, blushing. Mimi giggled as the two got up off the ground. Joe and Mimi, still smiling, headed back to the camp area and left the two behind again

" Do you suppose he was simply helping her up?" Joe asked

"Oh Joe, you can be so naïve" Mimi stated, swatting him on the arm. "They obviously really care about each other, more than friends, you remember how we were? We were always the ones to pair off together. About the same thing happened with Matt and Sora." Mimi finished, she and Joe smiling at the memories

"The good old days" He said as the two continued their walk

T.K and Kari were still a ways behind Joe and Mimi and walked in an uncomfortable silence

' _I bet she thinks I'm a babbling, immature, hormonally enraged idiot' _T.K thought to himself. But just as he was done thinking, he looked over to Kari and she smiled. And smiled brightly, as if she knew what he was thinking and what he felt and wanted to comfort him for thinking such foolishness

' _Oh what an idiot I am. It's KARI, sweet, innocent, never hurt a fly, Kari. She'd never think something like that about anybody' _T.K said while laughing to himself about his previous stupidity. The two finally made it to the site where all the other kids where already setting out food and playing with their digimon

"What took you guys so long?!" Yolei asked, smiling mischievously.

"Kari fell, I was helping her" T.K simply stated, trying to hide his blush

"Kari, you fell? Are you ok?" Tai asked, big brother mode taking over

"Yes yes, I'm fine, T.K was there, I'm ok, honest Tai.'' She said, trying to calm her brother

"You needn't worry about me, I'm a big girl" she said with a smile to reassure her older brother.

" Kari!" a voice yelled

"T.K!" Said a small voice behind her.

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!" The two yelled

The two small digimon leapt into T.K and Kari's arms as they hugged them tightly

"Hey guys, sorry we were late" T.K said with a smile down at little Patamon. The bat-like digimon smiled back at his partner and hugged his face with is tiny little paws. Gatomon hugged Kari tightly as Kari twirled her around in happiness.

"Now that you guys are here, we can officially start this thing!" Davis exclaimed. The kids scattered about. Joe, Gomamon, Cody, and Armadillomon were in the river swimming, though Armadillomon, realizing he wasn't the greatest swimmer, quickly got out and watched the other three play. Ken sat with Izzy and Yolei around his computer playing Trigonometry Trivia as Tentomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon watched them. Sora, Matt, Gabumon and Biomon were laying out blankets to set food on to eat while T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon brought the food over and laid it out. And as suspected, Tai, Davis and their partner digimon were playing soccer while Mimi and Palmon laid out in the sun.

Kari took all the food out of the baskets and laid it out. They had quiet a spread, especially from Yolei and her parents' convenience store. They all sat down to eat and started reminiscing about previous years and battles fought.

" Do you remember when we first met Kuwagamon?" Agumon asked. The group laughed at the long ago event

"Yea, that was when we first got here, craziness" Matt added.

" Unforntuatly, I didn't get to see all the weird stuff, that would have been pretty cool" Kari said laughing. Mimi shook her head, disagreeing with Kari

" No way! That was scary, so scary! But the best thing about the digital world, it helps you grow, and grow a lot. I was very prissy, annoying and stuck-up before I went to the digital world. And even though I still love fasion, I'm not as bad as I was. Before, I would be afraid of sweating, now, I'm only mildly afraid of sweating" Mimi explained as the group laughed.

The group laughed and played and had fun until night had come down.

"Hey guys, here's a toast to our friendship, our victories, our hardships, our strengths and the nights like these" Tai said, holding up a glass of juice he had in his hands. The entire group toasted and continued to laugh and talk. Finally, it was time to return home. The kids said goodbye to their respective partners and returned through the Digiport and ended up in Izzy's living room. Cody was pretty much ½ asleep leaning on Joe's left shoulder while Mimi laid on his right.

"Well, I guess I'll take Cody home" Joe said, picking up the smallest digidestiened. "Anyone else need a ride?". He asked. Only Yolei raised her hand.

"The rest of you sure your ok?" Joe asked one last time. The remaining kids nodded their heads. Sora pulled Mimi off of Joe's shoulder and stood her up

"Come on Mimi, my mom is going to be worried" Mimi was supposed to be sleeping at Sora's house that night and would return to America later that week. Joe kissed Mimi goodbye and Sora kissed Matt goodbye as the two walked out the door. Joe, Cody and Yolei soon followed. Davis and Ken left as Davis offered to walk him to the train station. Last to leave were the siblings, Kari, Tai, T.K and Matt. After talking to Izzy for a little while, and realizing it was after 10 pm, the kids headed out the door. They went their separate ways as Tai and Kari headed up to their apartment and Matt walked T.K home

"So, little Bro, um, how are things going?" He asked, smiling brightly. T.K looked at him puzzled and looked into his brother's eyes before turning a shade of red

"Nothing is going on between us"

"Oh little brother, come on, I went through your stage, I know that you love her from the way you look at her. Anybody can see it, especially someone who's been in love before" Matt said, laughing and nudging T.K

"Honest Matt, it's nothing…" T.K said, letting his sentence trail off

"See, that's a classic sign that everything is not ok and all is not as you want me to think it is. Come on, I'm you brother, I'm not going to judge you"

"Ok, well, maybe I do have a bit of a crush on Kari…" T.K said with reluctance. Matt started at him incredulously.

" Um, it's more than a bit of a crush, that much I can see'' T.K laughed

"Ok, you know me, it's more than a crush, it's more like…I'm completely in love with her. But how the hell am I supposed to tell her that? I don't want to scare her" T.K explained

" You won't, just take things easy, flirt, be loveable and when the time comes, you'll know" Matt explained to his younger brother

"Yea, but, what if she doesn't feel the same way" T.K asked with fear in his voice

"Don't worry about that. The worst thing she'll say is no. You know Kari, she'd never ditch you. And plus, I can read women, I can tell that she likes you, she always has" Matt said, reassuring his brother and putting an arm around his shoulder. T.K and Matt laughed as they jogged up the stairs to T.K's apartment. T.K opened the door to hear laughing and talking between his mother and man. This made the brother's angry, they had been trying for a long time to get their parents back together and it was working, up until now.

"Um, mom, I'm…" T.K stopped mid-sentence as he saw the man standing there. He had brown hair, just like their mother and had soft blue eyes.

"Hello boys, long time no see" the man said

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Matt yelled. The man winced

"I've only come to see my ex sister-in-law, is that so wrong?" He asked calmly

"After what you did, yes" Matt answered, his face turning red with anger.

"Matt, be kind to your uncle Nemako, he's only here to talk"

"That's right boys, only here to talk" Nemako said, repeating their mother. T.K looked over to Matt

"This is going to be one hell of a night…"

End Ch. 1. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. I won't say I'm in love

Ch.2- I won't say I'm in love

'_Who do you think your kidding? _

_He's the Earth and Heavens to you_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right though you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who your thinking of'_

-- Won't say I'm in love, Hercules

a

a

a

a

a

The next morning, Kari woke up bright and early. She was having a girl's day out with Sora, Mimi and Yolei.

Kari jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a purple shirt. She grabbed her purse, cell phone, keys and wallet

" Bye guys! I'm off to Sora's, call my cell phone if you need me!" She yelled before she walked out the door

"Have a good time sweetie" she faintly heard from her mother

"Thanks mom!" She yelled as she closed the door. She began to walk down her stairs and got to thinking about last night.

' _That moment with T.K, it was so amazing..he's amazing.." _she thought as she smiled to herself. An image of the cute blonde entered her thoughts. Before Kari knew it, she was at Sora's apartment building. She shook her head of the romantic thoughts and ran up the stairs. She found Sora's apartment and knocked on the door. The door swung open and 3 girls, smiling mischievously, greeted her.

"Um, something wrong?" Kari asked suspiciously

"Nope, nothing at all!" Mimi squealed cheerfully. The three girls grabbed her and yanked her inside the apartment.

"Hey!" Kari yelled as the girls dragged her into the living room and sat her on the floor.

"What's going on?" Kari asked. Sora smiled at her and looked at her closely

" Do you love T.K?" She asked. Kari's crimson eyes widened at the question

"Um…no, of course not!" She stammered. The other 3 girls looked to each other and smiled.

"Oh Kari, we all have boyfriends, we can tell" Mimi said

"We can see how you look at T.K, how you act with him, all of it, we went though it too" Sora explained

"And we also know the fear that comes with like someone, especially someone part of the digidestiened." Yolei added

It was true, there was a lot of fear in dating someone on the team, mostly because of all the danger they got themselves into. Kari looked at the group of girls infront of her and laughed

"Guys, I'm glad that you found love on the team, honest, but that's not me. I don't love T.K" she said, holding her head down, trying to hide the doubt in her eyes. She told herself that for so long so that she wouldn't get hurt, would get over him and not have to deal with rejection, she knew T.K would never be interested in her, not a teen star basketball player heartthrob that has girls all over him all the time

"Kari…we know you have feelings for him, we can see it!" Mimi exclaimed

"Maybe if we told you our own stories, you'd more understand" Yolei suggested

"Good idea, I'll go first" Mimi offered. "Well, as you know, I met Joe 4 years ago. I actually liked him the least out of the whole team when we first met, odd huh?" Kari chuckled

"Anyways, so, anytime we had to split up, Joe and I ended up being together. One night, we were in the forest, gathering firewood and I remember I fell down a small hill and hurt my wrist. He was so worried about me, it was so sweet! He helped me back up the hill and sat me down on a log and looked at my wrist. It was sprained and had a really nasty gash on it. He cleaned it and wrapped it for me and it was then that I actually started to romantically notice him. He was so sweet and gentle with me and so worried about me. I figured it was simply because his nature was to worry, but when he was in the middle of fixing my wrist, he looked up at me really quick and I saw something in eyes that I wasn't use to. Later I figured out it was love because when he looks at me now, it's the same look. It was only a quick glance, but I thanked him for helping me and gave him a smile. A bright, genuine, loving, caring smile, the best I could muster, which wasn't hard because Joe always made me smile" Mimi said, he lips curving upwards at the memory

" Right, so, after that, we headed back to the group, and I started to look at Joe in a new light after that. It was odd, he was totally opposite from me. His style, his personality, we were different, but the same. We both hated the hiking, walking, everything and complained about it constantly, just for different reasons. I because I hated sweating and I was easily tired and him because he was sort of 'delicate', he was always sick or had allergies, or something." Mimi said as she laughed

" Right, well, I remember 2 other distinct occasions with Joe. One was when Metalseadramon had attacked you guys and only Joe and I were left to fight him and Scorpiomon. Palmon and Gomamon were eating and Scorpiomon came out of the water, trying to attack us. Joe was such a sweetheart and so unlike himself, he put me behind him and spread his arms out in an attempt to protect me. And when we decided to split up groups, Joe came with me to make sure I was safe. He's always been protecting me, even when he was afraid himself." Mimi said as she reminisced

"So, why didn't you guys date then? Why only 7 months ago?" Kari asked curiously.

"Well, Joe and I got closer and closer and became pretty much best friends, but, I figured he never thought of me romantically. And then when I moved, it just seemed to make it more official. That is, until I came back to visit and I met up with Joe. We hung out, ate, had a good time, then decided to head to the digital world. Oddly enough, I ended up falling down again, hitting my head this time and he patched me up. He looked at me with the same loving, caring eyes" She said with a smile

" This time, Joe was even braver than normal. He moved a strain of hair from in front of my face, leaned forward and kissed me. From that moment on, we were a couple" Mimi

finished, smiling brightly

"Aww, that's such a cute story!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Yes, how you and Joe got together is very sweet, but that doesn't mean that T.K and I will ever be together." Kari said, wishing so much for Mimi's story to happen to her.

" Mine didn't happen like that. It wasn't so magically defined" Sora said

"It was more like a gradual thing, little looks here, smiles and touches there, and next thing I know, Matt was protecting me at his concert when we were attacked the digimon. A few days later, we were dating" Sora explained

"The relationship developments with Sora and I were much different from Mimi's. Our was more gradual, not really a defining moment like Mimi's" Yolei added " As you know, I'm pretty much obsessed with guys, and I always thought Ken was cute, even when he was the digimon emperor. After he became good again, he was so shy and mysterious, and I was so interested in him. He was just so quiet and reserved. Then he started to open up to me and I started to really really like him for it. I saw a side of him nobody else saw and it made me feel special. HE made me feel special. And I told him things about me, making him feel more trusted. And that lead to him asking me out on a date to the movies. As he was walking me home, I tripped, my super clumsy self, and he was so worried about me, it was so sweet" Yolei said, clasping her hands together and smiling

"Anyways, when we reached the train station, he was so nervous. I asked him what was wrong and he leaned forward and kissed me and we've been together ever since." Yolei finished with a smile

"See Kari, all of us never thought our guys would take any interest in us. And Joe has told me he never thought in a million years I would think of him that way. It's scary, it's different and unusual, but it's a risk, and important risk. We can tell that T.K cares for you" Mimi said

"Your right, he's my best friend, therefore, he cares for me as a best friend. We do not like each other" Kari stubbornly said.

"Tell me Kari, how does it feel to be with him. Are you always smiling, think he's wonderful, your heart leaps and beats faster and faster. You get butterflies in your stomach and you feel breath taken when he looks at you with all the love and care in his eyes? Does he hold and comfort you like no other? Do you miss him the second he leaves and there is nothing on this Earth you could miss more? Are you always thinking about him? If you answered yes to those, and I know you did, your in love with him honey, there is no denying it" Mimi finished, looking at Kari as he eyes stared straight ahead in realization

"I've been trying to deny it for forever, but I can't anymore, I can't hide from it anymore, I really am in love with T.K…" Kari said, almost in a trance

" Oh boy, what a can of worms I opened huh?"

End Ch.2! Please review 


	3. House of Cards

Ch. 3- House of Cards

'You'd be amazed at the secrets I keep' 

-House of Cards, Madina Lakes

Matt and T.K headed straight to bed, they didn't even want to talk to Nemako. Matt's blood was already boiling and he didn't feel like getting in a fight with the man. In the middle of the night, Matt jumped up off the ground out of the sleeping bag T.K had given him and started pacing around the room.

"Um, Matt?" T.K asked, staring at his furious brother

"I can't believe her T.K, I can't believe her! She knows, she knows! I can't believe she let him back into this house after all the things he did to our family. He ripped us apart T.K. Not even dad will talk to him and they are brothers. And she's crawling back to him? How could she?" Matt screamed. T.K jumped out of bed and tried to calm his brother

"Look, Matt, I'm not any happier about it, I can't stand uncle Nemako either. And your right, it's all completely and totally his fault why our family is broken up today. However, this isn't going to fix anything. Try to get back to sleep huh? It's best that we talk to mom about this in the morning, being angry now will fix nothing" T.K reasoned. Matt stopped pacing and hung his head

"As usual, you are the calm, cool and correct one." Matt said with a smile "Alright, back to sleep" Matt said as he climbed back into his sleeping bag

"Hey T.K?" Matt whispered

"Yea?" T.K answered

"You know, I never wanted you to be away from me right? When mom and dad said that we were going to be apart, I fought and yelled and cried to stay with you, but they wouldn't let me. I would never abandon you T.K, never" Matt said with conviction.

"I know Matt, I know you would never leave me. You're always going to be here to back me up right?" T.K asked, his voice sounding slightly like a child's. Matt chuckled

"Of course, you may be a big kid, but you'll always be my little brother" and on that note, the two brothers drifted to sleep

The Next morning, the brother awoke to the laughter of their mother and uncle. It sickened Matt that his mother could have fun with that man, after what his presence caused all those years ago.

"You know Matt, the only reason I'm probably not like you right now is because I was only 4 when all this happened. Nearly 11 years ago…" T.K said trailing off. He couldn't believe his parent's divorce was 10, almost 11 years ago.

" Your right T.K, you were too young, too young to understand the yelling and the anger." Matt told his younger brother

T.K and Matt change out of their pajamas and into their normal clothes and slipped out the door without so much as a word to their mother or uncle.

"So little brother, anything you'd like to do today? Like…maybe see Kari?" Matt said with a grin

"Haha, funny, but not, she's over at Sora's today for their 'girl's day' T.K answered

"Aha, yea, I remember Sora telling me about that"

"Matt..tell me, tell me what happened all those years ago." Matt's eyes flashed anger

"All you need to know is that because of him, our family got split up T.K. He's not a good man, not a good man at all and I've got scars to show for it" Matt said, raising his shirt up on the left side, showing his brother a gash

"What'd he do Matt, tell me, please!" T.K said, his eyes filled with tears as his brother's scar

"Nothing I want you to remember" Matt told him. T.K stopped walking and looked at the older blonde

"That's not fair Matt, I want to know why I'm supposed to be as angry as you. I can't dislike him if I don't know or remember what he did, please!" T.K pleaded.

"No, if you don't remember, it's got to stay that way" Matt said, walking ahead, leaving his confused brother behind.

Ms. Takashi and Nemeko kept talking over coffee when they heard the door slam as T.K and Matt left

"They still have never forgiven you. I believe they have not completely forgiven me either. At least Matt hasn't, I doubt T.K remembers much of anything" Nancy spoke while taking a sip of coffee.

" I do not blame them for not forgiving me, especially Matt. I was a terrible person back then Nancy, more than terrible. We did terrible things. I should have never hit Matt nor tried to hit T.K. They were 4 and 8, they couldn't do much and I took advantage of that" Nemako said holding his head down

"What's in the past is in the past Nemako" Nancy said and she reached over to hold his hand

"Hm, well, perhaps you should tell my brother Haru that eh?" Nemako said

" Ako, Harry would not have forgiven you, he's not like I am" Nancy said, trying to comfort the man. He was so much like Haru it almost scared Nancy

" Hm, perhaps you forgave me because you made the mistake along with me?" Nemako asked as Nancy tensed and held her head down

"We both made a mistake, please, just leave it at that" Nancy pleaded

" Your right, a mistake, yes" Nemako said as he continued to drink his coffee

T.K and Matt had come home late that night after being at Tai's house the whole day. They told him an unwanted visitor at T.K's house. Tai didn't ask any questions, but simply let them in.

T.K and Matt had finally stepped though the door.

"Where have you two been! I've been worried sick about you!" Nancy screamed. T.K winced as Matt stood up to her

"we were at Tai's because we didn't want to be around Nemako" he said angrily looking to his uncle

" Yamato, behave yourself." Nancy said in a stern voice. Matt looked at her with blazing eyes

"You have no right. After what you both did, you have no right" Matt said, storming off into his room. T.K looked at his mother and uncle and ran behind Matt.

"Matt, please, I need to know, what happened?"

" Never T.K, not ever"

After a ½ hour, the boys heard the door shut, hoping it was Nemako that left. To their dismay, it turned out to be their mother who left.

"Hello boys, I did not think you would come out here" Nemako said, smiling at the boys. T.K smiled back, but Matt's eyes were fierce.

"Listen, Matt, you have every reason to hate me. But your brother doesn't"

"That's because he doesn't know you. He doesn't remember what you tried to do" Matt said with venom in his voice. "You should have gone to jail for longer than you did you bastard!" Matt screamed. That seemed to set Nemako off

" I'm the bastard?! You are! You are the one who was born outside of Haru and Nancy's marriage. It is because of you they got married. Your mother became unhappy with my brother, I loved her, I tried to cheer her up"

"By getting her drunk and taking advantage of her?!" Matt screamed, his blood boiling

" I was drunk too! I wasn't trying to take advantage of her, I was truly drunk. But that doesn't mean I regret it, I wanted to be with Nancy, she was beautiful, amazing, lovely woman and your father always bragged about how great she was in bed. I wanted her, I won't deny that. But you, you had to come along, You had to stop us!" Nemako yelled, getting closer to Matt. T.K stared at the two men in surprise and confusion for he didn't not remember what happened all those years ago

" You were his brother! His older brother! You are supposed to protect him, not take away what made him happy! What kind of monster are you?!" Matt howled

" You're a bastard child that I should have gotten rid of all those years ago, I should have finished what I started!" He yelled, lunging after Matt. However, Matt wasn't the same 8 year old Nemako had attacked. He was 18 now, strong, muscular and even more brave and stubborn. He dodged Nemako's lunge and slammed him into the counter

"T.K, get a bag, pack a few clothes, we're going to dad's house, now!" Matt yelled. T.K did as he was told and within 10 minutes, was back with a duffle bag of things he'd need. In the meantime, Nemako was sitting in the kitchen downing alcohol.

"Come on T.K." Matt said, shuffling his brother out the door. Matt signed and started to walk down the hall. T.K looked back to the apartment quickly before following behind his brother. Matt had pulled out a cell phone and dialed a familiar number

"Hello, Kamiya residents, Kari speaking'' said the child of light

"Kari, hey, it's Matt, can you and Tai do me a favor?" He asked

"Sure" Kari answered

"If my mom calls, tell her T.K and I are over at your house" Matt said

"But..that's lying. What's going on? Is something wrong?" Kari asked with a bit of a panic. She could tell something was up. She was even more frightened for T.K after admitting that morning she loved him and came to grips with it

"Please, just do it. I'll be over at my place and if you really need me, call my cell" Matt said. Kari hesitated before agreeing to cover for the boys

"Can I talk to T.K quickly please?" Kari asked. Matt smiled and agreed

"Hey, Kari wants you" Matt said, handing the phone over to his little brother. His eyes flashed with happiness and he smiled.

"Hey Kari!" He said with excitement, his older brother chuckling

"Hey, T.K, are you alright?" She asked worried

"Yes, I'm fine, honest. Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" He asked shyly. Kari grinned

"No!" she said a little too quickly. T.K smiled

"Meet me in the park tomorrow afternoon ok?" T.K said

"Ok, I'll see you then. Please, be careful tonight" Kari begged

"Hey, I always am. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Kari"

"Goodnight T.K, and be safe"

"Don't worry my angel, I'll be fine" he said before he hung up, looking to his older brother who simply smiled.

After taking the train and walking a few blocks, they finally made it to Matt's apartment. Matt still lived with his dad while attending college to cut down and save money so that he wouldn't be in a debt later on.

"Matt, please, I think I'm old enough to know what happened eh?" T.K stated. Matt signed and agreed

"Ok, well, 'uncle', and I used that term loosely, Nemako is, as you know, dad's older brother. Well, Mom and Dad got in a fight, bad fight and dad walked out the door. The three of them had been great friends from high school, so naturally, mom called a man she was very close to, Nemako. I remember being in the bedroom with you T.K, holding you from all the yelling. I heard mom crying, then I heard 'him' come over. He and mom drank and drank and drank till they were sickly drunk. I knew what was going to happen and it did. Mom and Nemako ended up making out and things got more progressed. I knew what was going to happen, so I went outside to stop it. I wasn't going to let mom through away her marriage like that, especially with her husband's brother. Mom felt ashamed and ran into the bedroom crying. But Nemako, he wasn't ashamed. Infact, he was pissed. He started yelling at me calling me a bastard child and saying that I ruined his chance. He was drunk and started attacking me. He yelled and screamed and threatened to go after you T.K. He said ' he's such a innocent sweet little boy, he won't know what hit him'. H got a knife out of the kitchen and went in the bedroom after you. I mean, he went totally crazy, just…totally flipped his lid. But you are my little brother T.K and I wouldn't let anything happen to you, so I charged after him, I hit, kicked, screamed, punched, everything I could muster. He ended up cutting me with the knife, which is how I got the scar from earlier. Long story short- mom heard, she called the police, they came and got him, and he was arrested for attempted murder and put in jail. But apparently he got out for good behavior. Dad found out what happened and was livid. He split the marriage with mom and took me with him and never spoke to Nemako again." Matt said with a sigh, finishing his story. T.K looked at his older brother shocked and confused.

"Get to sleep T.K, you have an exciting afternoon to look forward to" Matt said with a smile, teasing his younger brother.

All night, T.K thought about the story his brother told him and his meeting with Kari to occur the next day

End ch. 3! Please review! 


	4. Hanging by a moment

This chapter is a little different song wise. They'll be two songs featured in this one and the chapter will be named after the 2nd song.

She Is

' _She is everything I needed that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I wanted that I never knew I needed'_

-She is, The Fray

D  
D  
D  
D  
D  
D

T.K woke up bright and early the next morning, excited for his date with Kari and freaked about the night with Nemako. He had been sleeping in the bed in Matt's room while Matt took the floor but when T.K woke up, Matt wasn't there. He heard two adult male voices from outside the bedroom. He guessed they were Matt and his dad. T.K looked over at the clock

'_10:00 am, long day ahead.'_ He thought to himself. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone, calling Kari.

"Hey Kari, how's it going?" He asked when she answered

" T.K, your mother called here hysterical last night, what happened?" She asked with worry

"It's nothing, well, it's something, but I'll tell you about it when I see you today" He said, trying to easy her worry. She smiled and agreed

"Right now I've got to go, I'll see you at 2, ok?" T.K said, hoping that it'd be ok with her.

"Alright, I'll see you then, bye" she said as she hung up the phone. T.K stepped out of the room to see his dad and brother sitting in the living room.

"Hey dad.." T.K said, looking over at his father. He looked like a mess, like he was worried sick all night

"Your mother told me you two disappeared last night." He said gruffly. T.K looked over to Matt

"Yea, we were here though, Nemako came back and attacked Matt, so we left" T.K explained. At his brother's name, Haru looked up abruptly. The anger in his father's eyes scared him and as he stormed off past T.K. The young blonde looked over to his brother and sat beside him

" This is weird Matt, I couldn't imagine brothers hating each other. I mean, I could never imagine hating you…" T.K said staring straight ahead. Matt put an arm around his little brother's shoulder

"That's cause I wouldn't pull shit like Nemako. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you T.K, you know that right?" Matt asked, his eyes speaking volumes of truth. T.K smiled and nodded

"Yea, I know Matt"

"Right, well, I have to see Sora today and you've got a date with Kari" his brother said, nudging T.K on the last ½ of the statement. T.K smiled and disagreed

"It's not a date, I just want to talk to her. All this crap with mom and dad and Nemako got me thinking that maybe I should tell Kari the truth, even if I'm afraid of rejection." T.K said bravely

"Huh, that's my little brother!" Matt said, ruffling the younger boy's hair

"Yea, Yea, just wish me luck eh?" T.K said as he got up to head to the bathroom to take a shower

"You won't need it little brother, you won't need it"

I  
I  
I  
I  
I 

After showering, fixing his hair, changing his clothes and putting on a new hat, T.K headed out the door.

"Matt, I'm off to see Kari!" T.K yelled as he headed out the door. Matt was in the shower getting ready to head to Sora's house. There He, Joe, Sora and Mimi were going to hang out for the remainder of the day since Mimi was supposed to be leaving the very next day.

T.K made his way down to the park as his thoughts raced about how things were going to go. His excitement made him want to run to the park, but his fear made him want to run back home. He practiced what he wanted to say to Kari as he walked.

"_Kari, over the last 6 years of knowing you, I've developed.._ No, no that sounds STUPID!" he said aloud

"_Kari, you're an amazing girl and I really like you…"_ He thought about that one for a minute

"Nah, sounds too cliché" He said as he continued walking.

_I'll figure it out when I get there. _He thought to himself. He finally arrived, looking around to the brown haired girl of his affections. He waited for 10 minutes and decided to turn back, thinking she stood him up.

'_This was stupid!' _He screamed in his head as he started to walk out of the park

"T.K!" someone yelled from behind him. T.K whipped around and saw Kari standing there. Her crimson eyes full of apologies and worry

"I'm sorry T.K, my mother insisted I help her make a rutabaga pie" Kari said laughing. T.K couldn't help but crack a smile also, dispite how nervous he was

'_Kari always did that, she's always got the ability to make me smile like no other' _ T.K thought to himself as he walked forward

"It's ok, I was going to go in another part of the park to look for you" he lied. Kari giggled

"No you weren't" T.K was surprised at how well she read him

"Ok, your right, I wasn't" he said laughing

"You know I'd never stand you up right?" She said seriously. He nodded and hung down his head, he felt so stupid.

"So.. is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked, stepping closer to T.K

"Um, yea! I wanted to tell you about what happened last night. I know I put you in a tight spot and I'm sorry" He said trying to avoid the real reason as to why he asked her there

" Yea, your mother called me hysterical last night." Kari said, stepping a bit closer to T.K

"Yea, um, a very hurtful person from me and Matt's past showed up and we couldn't be in the same house with him." T.K said, holding down his head

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Would um, would you like to tell me what happened?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to pressure him. T.K smiled that someone wanted to hear him out about what happened

"Sure".

T.K told Kari everything. He told her about the fight that they had with Nemako the night before and why he asked Kari to cover for him and Matt. He also explained what happened all those years ago with Matt, Nemako, their mother and father.

"Wow…T.K, I'm so sorry. You're such an amazing guy and you don't deserve any of what happened to you. None of it at all.'' She said quickly. T.K's head quickly jerked towards Kari at her words.

" You um, you think I'm amazing?" He asked, hope in his voice. Kari's eyes filled with fear at realization at what she said before

"Um, of course I do! You're my best friend, my amazing best friend" she said quickly trying to save herself

"Oh" T.K said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk?" Kari suggested, seeing the sadness in T.K's eyes and was trying to take his mind off it

"Sure" He said as he started walking out of the park. "How about over by the lake, it's pretty nice over there eh?" He suggested. Kari smiled brightly and started walking

"Sounds good". The two walked out of the park in silence, T.K holding his head down, confused on what to say to Kari

"So, um, you had fun at the picnic 2 night ago right?" Kari asked, trying to make conversation

"Oh yea, of course, it was awesome." He stammered. Kari poked him in his side, smiling at him and trying to make light of the situation. T.K poked her back when she lightly bumped him. He laughed and started tickling her. She screeched with laughter as she ran from T.K. He broke out in a run chancing after her. She screamed and laughed all the way down to the lake. She slowed down so T.K could catch her and he ended up running into her because he didn't notice her speed change. Kari collapsed to the ground and T.K fell on top of her, making his hands hold him up so as not to hurt Kari. Kari's eyes had been closed during the fall and when she looked up, T.K's body was right above hers. She nervously smiled at him and he smiled back, but didn't move

"You know, this is where Gatomon, Patamon and I jumped off the ledge in order to get to you in the dark ocean?" T.K said, still not moving

"Really? I didn't know you jumped off a ledge to save me. You must really care about me huh?" Kari said, not minding T.K being right above her. T.K was about to nod his head yes, but instead he smiled and moved her hair from her face.

And what he did next shocked them both.

He kissed her.

G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G

Matt lay on the floor of Sora's apartment with Sora laying her head on his chest as they watched T.V. Joe and Mimi were on the couch right above them, with Mimi's head laying on Joe's shoulder.

"You know, this is one of my favorite movies of all time?" Mimi said as the ending credits came on

"Yea, The Butterfly Effect is a really good movie" Joe said agreeing

"I can't believe how incredibly sweet it was of him to make it so that he never met the woman he loved in order to make sure she was safe" Sora said looking at the T.V screen

"So, Matt, um, you ok? I came over here kinda pissed" Joe said, looking at the mostly silent Matt

"Last night was a long night. A very bad figure in the past of T.K and I came back and started trouble with me."

"Oh, what happened?" Sora said. Matt didn't talk a whole lot about his past and Sora wanted to know. Her boyfriend kept pretty much no secrets from her, except about his past

"My 'uncle' Nemako came to visit. He caused the divorce of my parents and attacked T.K and I in the process basically" Matt said calmly. The three other kids stared at Matt in disbelief. How could he be so calm about something like that? Matt knew what the others were thinking and didn't want their pity.

"Guys, I know your worried, I can see it in your eyes, but don't be worried, it's fine. I'm fine and T.K is fine"

"You know, your mother called here hysterical last night" Sora said "She couldn't find you two and she freaked"

"She's the one that brought him back after what he did. She was only thinking of herself in that, I was thinking of T.K and myself by leaving, simply as that" Matt said with no remorse

"Guys, this is supposed to be a fun time, please, let's not get into this stuff ok?" Matt pleaded. The other three agreed

"Well, on a lighter note, T.K is off to tell Kari how he feels" Matt said with a smile. Six pairs of eyes immediately lighted up as they smiled brightly.

"That should be interesting, wonder how things went" Joe said from behind him on the couch

"Oh, I have a feeling it went great" Matt said with a smile

M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M

T.K was laying back on the grass with Kari's head laying on his chest. He couldn't be happier. Taking the risk got him a beautiful girlfriend.

"So, how long have you felt like this T.K?" Kari asked curiously. T.K smiled and kissed her forehead

"Since the moment I met you" He answered truthfully. Kari smiled and leaned up the kiss him before placing her head back on his chest, looking out to the water.

" _Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you"_

Kari smiled, not many people knew T.K had an amazing singing voice, especially when he was playing the guitar or piano along with singing

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"

Kari slowly fell asleep as her love gently sang to her. T.K held her close as he felt her breathing even out and her body completely relax. He looked up in the sky and smiled

"Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"

End. Ch. 4!!! Hope you all liked it. The first song is She is by The Fray and the second is Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse. And don't worry, I'm not done with Uncle Nemako yet, just had to make this all the calm before the storm. Hope you enjoyed the story, be sure to comment!


	5. The Prayer

This chapter is a bit of fun, the gang is going dancing : ).

This Chapter deals with the ages of the kids, so to clear things up, here are the ages-

Joe- 19

Matt/Tai/Sora/Mimi-18

Izzy-17

Ken/Yolei-16

T.K/Kari-15

Cody-12

Ch. 5- The Prayer

'Tonight make me unstoppable' 

The Prayer-Bloc party

D  
D  
D  
D  
D

Kari opened her eyes to see the sun significantly lower in the sky than she last remembered.

"Hey beautiful!" She heard a voice above her say. She was still laying on T.K's chest. She brightly smiled and kissed him

" Hey yourself. What time is it?"

"Um, about 4. I was actually just about to wake you up and ask you if you wanted to go out tonight?" T.K stated. Kari smiled and agreed

" Where are we going?"

"Well, how do you feel about dancing?" T.K asked mischievously. Kari grinned and kissed her boyfriend again

I  
I  
I  
I

T.K arrived at Matt and his father's house about a ½ hour later after walking Kari home

"Hey Matt!" T.K yelled once he got inside

"Hey little bro, how was your day?" He asked with a grin

"The most amazing day of my life" T.K answered truthfully

"See, I told you she had really strong feelings for you, I'd never steer you wrong" Matt said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder

"Hey, you're going dancing tonight right?" T.K asked

"Yea, pretty much all of us are, wanna join?" Matt asked

"Yep, I didn't want to go before, but now, I really have an urge to" Matt laughed

"Right, well, we are leaving at 6, so you better call Kari and start getting ready eh?" Matt said as he headed towards the shower

"Yea, your right" T.K called Kari and told her that he was coming over at 6 to pick her up

"Ok, no problem. Hey, you know Tai is coming too right? I think the only person who isn't going is Cody" Young Cody didn't' always get to come along with the older kids. All of the kids were under drinking age (though Joe was the closest at 19) and they didn't go to real clubs, but teen clubs. But young Cody was only 12 and wasn't allowed in.

"Yea, I know, I'm more worried about how Davis will take it" Davis had had a crush on Kari for about 3 years, but he'd mostly gotten over it 

"I don't think he'll have much of a problem with it" Kari said.

"Well, I'll be over in about an hour, see you then beautiful" He said as he hung up the phone.

"Off to getting dressed."

The two boys stood infront of the mirror making sure they were perfect for their girls. They did look pretty good. Matt had on a long sleeve dark blue collared shirt and a pair of brown pants while T.K wore a dark yellow shirt and black pants. Matt put nearly an entire bottle of gel in his hair and smelled like a walking cologne store while T.K did nothing with his hair but brush it and put on a modest amount of cologne.

"Hey dad, we're off to the teen club, we'll be back later" Matt told his dad before he walked out the door

"Right, have fun to guys" he said to his sons as they walked out the door

First stop was Joe's so that the three of them could head over to Sora's. Joe wore a gray short sleeve collared shirt with buttons up the front and black pants.

"Bye Jim, I'm off to the club with the others!" Joe said as he walked out the door

" Hey Joe, you only have a few more years of hanging out in clubs with us! Just 2 more years and you'll be legal club age" Matt said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder

"Hehe, yea, but um, I think I'm allergic to alcohol, so I wont' be heading to those clubs" Joe said laughing. The other two boys laughed as well. Finally the group made it to Sora's house. After knocking on the door, two beautiful girls stepped out. Their boyfriend's jaws dropped. Mimi wore a green off the shoulders dress that reached to her knees while she had a green flower in her hair. Sora wore a halter-top red dress that also went to her knees and her hair was curly

"Ready to go boys?" Mimi said as she walked out the door. Their mouths were still agape

" Hehe, that's the reaction we were going for" Sora said walking past.

" Wow, you guys look great" T.K said

"Thanks, now let's head over to Tai and Kari's and see how great your girlfriend looks eh?" Mimi suggested. She entwined her fingers with Joe's as Sora did the same with Matt as they headed to the Kamiya's house.

T.K nervously knocked on the door and a beautiful Kari stepped out. She wore a short sleeve pink dress with a black bow tied in the back. Tai stepped from behind her in a dark orange collared button up shirt and a black dress coat and khakis. Yolei and Ken also happened to be at the Kamiya household, Yolei wearing a green shirt with red hearts and a black skirt. Behind her was Ken in a black shirt and khakis.

"Let's head to Davis's, then Izzy's guys!" Yolei said excitedly running out the door. The group headed down to Davis's house where Izzy had been helping Davis's family with a computer problem. Izzy was in a purple shirt with black pants and Davis was in a blue and orange striped shirt with gray pants.

" Let's get going!" Davis exclaimed rushing out the door.

The group made it to the club and immediately started dancing. The first couple of songs that came on were slow. Joe had his hands placed on Mimi's hips and she had her arms around his neck swaying to the music, feeling comfortable and safe in his arms. Matt twirled Sora around as she giggled and laughed and T.K was doing weird dances that made Kari laugh. Ken was the shy type who stood over on the wall. Although Yolei wanted to dance, she didn't want to make Ken feel bad and left it be. Tai, Davis and Izzy, the only ones out of the group without girlfriends, mingled with whatever girls were there. Finally, a fast song came on.

Lord, give me grace  
And dancing feet  
And the power to impress  
Lord, give me grace  
And dancing feet  
Let me outshine the moon

"Hey, a fast song!" Mimi exclaimed as she began twirling around Joe.

"Um, fast? Meems, you know I don't do too well with fast songs. I mean, I have no rhythem, I trip over myself, I was barely able to handle the slow songs and.." Mimi cut him off with a kiss

"Just shut up and dance" She said with a smile. Joe agreed and did his best to move with the rhythem.

Is it so wrong to crave recognition?  
Second best  
Runner up  
Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
To want more than is given to you?  
Than is given to you?

Tonight make me unstoppable  
And I will charm, I will slice,  
I will dazzle them with my wit  
Tonight make me unstoppable  
And I will charm, I will slice  
I will dazzle I will outshine them all 

Kari was a surprisingly good dancer since T.K had never seen her dance before. She wasn't a slutty dancer like he'd seen with a lot of the other kids on the dance floor, grinding and pretty much humping eachother. She actually danced with grace and style, T.K tried hard to keep up with her

Standing on the packed dance floor  
Our bodies thrown in time  
Silent on the weekdays  
Tonight I claim what's mine

Is it so wrong to crave recognition?  
Second best  
Runner up  
Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
To want more than is given to you?  
Than is given to you? 

Matt, being so into music and rhythem, was a good dancer. And surprisingly, years of soccer and tennis made Sora agil and gracful in dancing. They were the best dancers out of the whole group. Matt spun Sora around and dipped her as they danced and laughed the night away

_Tonight make me unstoppable  
And I will charm, I will slice,  
I will dazzle them with my wit  
Tonight make me unstoppable  
And I will charm, I will slice  
I will dazzle I will outshine them all_

Ken and Yolei finally decided to dance and Ken wasn't nearly as bad as he made himself out to be. Izzy found a nice girl to talk to and oddly enough, they both enjoyed conversations about Trigonometry and computers. Tai and Davis were dancing the worst and Davis tripped a couple times, but the good thing about those two, they could get up again and dance and have a good time and laugh at themselves, as well as the rest of their group.

At about 10, the kids decided to head home. Everyone went their seperated ways and the boyfriends walked their girlfriends home, except for T.K, who wanted a bit of time alone with Kari. After all, they had just started dating that day and he wanted more alone time with her as his girlfriend.

"Bye guys!" Mimi said to the younger kids. "Your going to be at Izzy's tomorrow to see me off right?" Mimi asked since she was leaving the next day through the digiportal. Kari and T.K nodded

They walked off and decided to go back to the park where they had met up earlier that day.

"So, had fun?" T.K asked, even though he knew the answer

"Of course silly, I always have fun with you" she said with a smile. T.K smiled back and leaned down to kiss her, first slowly, then it got deeper. He put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Suddenly, they heard loud beeping and noises from the street. They broke apart quickly and look around.

" That was weird" T.K said, holding onto Kari still. Kari slowly nodded and her eyes went wide

"T.K…something is wrong…" She said slowly, trying to pinpoint the problem. Behind the couple, there was a clicking noise. T.K turned around and saw a black barrel pointed directly at him.

" Hello Takeru" the person holding the barrel said. "It wasn't nice of you and your brother to walk out on me like that. We are going to have to fix that now aren't you? And your pretty little girlfriend gets to come along with you" the man said. T.K's eyes were wide with fear, but he stood his ground and stood infront of Kari protecting her. He could feel her body shake as he held her hand.

The man grabbed T.K as he tried to struggle against him. Kari stood in fear as the gun was pointed at her

"Neither of you make a sound" He pushed T.K and directed him to walk forward into a van that was about 10 ft ahead. Before they entered, the perpatrator hit T.K and Kari over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking them out.

"Oh don't be afraid little guy. Old uncle Nemmy is here" Nemako said looking at the two kids that were knocked unconscience as he slammed the doors of the van and drove off

Dun Dun DUN!! Uncle Nemako is back!

The song is The Prayer by Bloc Party, a pretty cool English band.

BTW, if you wanted to check out Mimi's dress, here's the link- _  
_ of the kid's outfits were the colors of their crests btw. And Davis and Yolei's outfit was a mix of Tai/Matt and Sora/Mimi's crests.

Please comment and those of you who have, thank-you! It's very much appreciated.


	6. Gone

_Gone_

_Gone, like yesterday is gone,  
Like history is  
Gone_

Gone- Switchfoot 

Matt kissed Sora goodbye and she, Mimi and Joe headed back to Sora's apartment. Mimi was leaving the next morning and Sora and Joe decided to help her pack.

Mimi sorted through the new clothes she bought in Japan and the old/dirty ones with Joe and Sora helping

"Didn't you guys have a blast tonight!" Mimi asked excitedly as she examined a new dress she bought 2 days ago

"Yea, it was awesome, especially watching Tai and Davis mess up, it's a real laugh" Sora said laughing. She knew that at least Tai was a better dancer and he was probably messing around.

"Haha, yea, Tai is a pretty ok dancer. Davis on the other hand…I'm not sure if he was faking it or not" Joe said laughing

"But did you see T.K and Kari! They were so cute!" Mimi squealed. She'd always been a bit of a hopeless romantic.

" I wonder where they went after the dance" Joe mused

" I think they went to the park or something. At least that's what I heard him telling Matt" Sora said

"Hey, you guys want ice cream?" Sora asked. She ran into the kitchen to grab a carton of ice cream

"Ohh, cookies and cream, my favorite" Mimi said with a smile as Sora came back with 3 spoons.

"So Joe, staying the night?" Sora asked as the group dug into the icy treat

"I might, instead of waking up so early to come over here. But only if that's ok with your mom, she's not going to mind me staying over here is she?" He asked

"No, she doesn't care, as long as you're out of our room" Sora said with a smile

"Oh Joe, please stay, I want to spend more time with you, I have no idea what time I'm going to be able to come back." Mimi said pleading. Joe leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Don't worry Meems, I'll be here" he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead

The group laughed and had fun till they could barely stay awake anymore.

"Alright guys, I think we should head to bed eh?" Sora suggested yawning. This made the couple yawn as well.

"Yea, I think your right, we've got to be up at 7 to see Mimi off" Joe said, standing up from the couch. Mimi looked at her watch and realized it was after 2 AM.

"Oh gosh, only 5 hours sleep!" she exclaimed. Sora went to a linen closet and took out a blanket and a pillow

"Here Joe, here's the softest pillow and blanket I could find. Hopefully it'll make up for having to sleep on the couch" She said smiling

"Ha, it's alright, at least I don't have to sleep on the floor, that'd completely set off my allergies" He said smiling. Though Joe was still a bit of a hypochondriac, he'd mellowed a bit and complained a little less.

"Oh, here, I also found an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that was my dad's, it looks like it'll fit you, will this work?" Sora said, handing him the outfit

"yea Sora, this is perfect, I thought I was going to have to sleep in my dancing clothes" He said as he headed into the bathroom to change

"well, I'm pooped" Mimi said, stretching and yawning as she came out of Sora's bathroom in a pair of pajamas.

"Let's head to be then." Sora said as Joe came out of the bathroom. The clothes seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Goodnight Joe, and thank-you for staying here" Mimi said while leaning forward to kiss him.

"No problem, anything for my princess" he said, teasing her for 6 years ago when she locked him and Tai in prison

"Goodnight Joe" Sora said as she dragged Mimi in her bedroom to sleep.

"So, you ready to go back?" Sora asked as her and Mimi entered her room

"Oh, I'm not sure. I mean, I like it in America, but I love Joe and I miss him. I miss all of you. After everything we've been through, nothing could compare to the bond I have with all of you" she said. "Especially you Sora, you know you're my best friend" Mimi said hugging her

"Oh Mimi, you'll always have me. And I know Joe will always be there also. And the rest of us will definatly be there also, we've been here so far haven't we?" Sora asked reassuringly

"You're right Sora, I have nothing to worry about, I have all of you." Mimi said with a smile hugging her best friend

"Well, I guess we should head to be eh?" Sora asked

"Mmhm.'' Mimi agreed

The two girls slept in peace till Sora's cell rang

"Oh gosh Sora, who the hell calls you at 4 AM?" Mimi asked drowsily. Sora blindly reached for her phone as her eyes were still closed, trying to sleep peacefully

"Hello?" She spoke, her voice thick with sleep

"He's gone"

End. Ch 6! Short chapter, it's more a filler. For those of you who have reviewed, thank-you very much, it's very appreciated. And if you haven't or wish to, please do!

I might not be able to upload as quickly or often over the next few days because I'm moving from Orlando to CA and we are driving so it'll be a while before computer, internet and all that is back up. But I'll try to post as often as I can!


	7. Fear

_Ch. 7_

_I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place_

_Fear- Sarah Mcgloclin_

Matt walked home and thought about how well that night went.

'_we are all doing great. My little brother's got a girlfriend, a loving one at that, and so do I' _He thought to himself. The only thing that was bothering him was Nemako. He knew Nemako wouldn't give up so easily. He wasn't that forgiving. He'd been in jail for 9 years because of his offense. There is no was he would just come out and be ok with 2 little kids getting him sent to jail. He was surprised that Nemako hadn't attacked his mother considering she was the one to call the police.

'_T.K, run! Get away!' _Crashes, glass breaking, screams and fearall ran through Matt's mind, sending a chill down his spine. He quickly shook off the memory and jogged home.

He walked through the door of his home to find his father on the phone

"Hey Dad!" He said, walking up to his father. His expression turned to worry as he saw the distress on his father's face

"Dad…what's wrong?" Matt asked with concern

" Nemako is missing" Haru stated angrily. Matt's heart fell into his stomach

"Where's your brother?" Haru asked

"He's with Kari, he wanted to talk to her and he went through the park with her. He told me he'd call home to let you know where he was since I forgot my cell phone. He um, he didn't call?" Matt asked with worry. Haru shook his head

"That was your mother on the phone, she said T.K never came home or called her. She called Kari's house and her mother said she never made it home". Matt's face turned incredibly pale as he sat on the floor. He quickly grabbed his cell phone off the counter and dialed a familiar number

"Hello?" The sleepy voice said

"He's gone" Matt answered

Mimi, Joe and Sora quickly headed over to Matt's house after they had gotten his call. When they arrived, Izzy and Tai were there already. Tai was pacing the floor and Matt was sitting in a corner with murder in his eyes.

"What's going on?!" Joe asked with worry

"T.K and Kari never came home" Tai said

"Are you sure it's something to be worried about? I mean, they might have just fell asleep or something?" Joe asked

"No, that's not T.K or Kari." Matt answered

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Mimi asked

"My guess is old uncle Nemmy" Matt said with anger. The other kids looked at him in confusion except for Sora and Tai.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. Before Tai could explain it, 4 younger kids busted through the door gasping for air. Ken, Yolei, Davis and Cody had ran all the way from home to Matt's house in recent news from T.K and Kari's disappearance.

"What's going on?!" Yolei said breathless

"My father's brother, Me and T.K's uncle, did some pretty terrible things in the past. It got him arrested and he blames T.K and I for it. In a way, it is our 'fault' because he attacked the two of us, our mom heard/saw and called the police on his sorry ass. He came back a few days ago after being in jail for 9 years. T.K and I walked out after he attacked us again. I'm gonna guess he's got something to do with T.K disappearance and since Kari was with him, the bastard probably took her too." Matt concluded

"Are you sure they are missing? They didn't just forget to call or something?" Cody asked calmly

"You all know T.K and Kari! They wouldn't do something like this, they wouldn't drive us crazy with worry."

"Matt's right guys, I think something is seriously wrong.." Mimi said, snuggling closer to Joe out of fear for the 2 youngest original member's lives.

"So what do we do? How do we find Nemako?" Davis asked

"First things first, the digimon are going to have to know about this. Mimi, you should go get all your stuff so you can be on your way while we are in the digital world." Tai said. Mimi shook her head

"No way Tai, we are a team and if T.K and Kari are missing, I'm helping you look for them" she said with conviction. Tai nodded his head and smiled. He then turned to the younger kids

"Would you guys do the honors of opening the portal?" Tai asked. Yolei nodded her head and stepped forward.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, quickly looking around as the kids pulled out their digivices to point at the computer screen. "Let's go, digiport open!" she exclaimed. A bright light engulfed the room and everyone entered through the computer to the digital world. Matt's father had seen the light from under the door and entered the room. He saw a note on the floor

"We are going to find him" It said in Matt's handwriting. Haru lifted his head and looked at the computer screen

"I hope you do son, I hope you do" Haru said as he left the room and grabbed his coat.

The kids entered the other side of the digital world near the primary village, where all their digimon partners were helping out Elecmon.

"Rub rub rub gently!" Patamon happily said while rubbing a digiegg. Gatomon laughed and did the same. Gabumon and Agumon were playing a game with the already hatched digimon while the remainders of the digimon were trying to get the little ones to sleep.

The kids ran into the village to find Elecmon dancing for the baby digimon.

"Elecmon!" Tai and Matt exclaimed, scaring the red and blue digimon. He quickly went into fighting mode and prepared to shoot his super thunder strike.

"Wait, it's us!" Mimi and Joe exclaimed. He immediately calmed down and smiled at the group

"Hey kids! You scared me." He said with a smile

"Elecmon, have you seen my brother?" Matt asked

"And my sister" Tai followed up with. He looked at the two older boys in confusion

"No, I have not." Matt and Tai tensed at Elecmon's words. He had noticed

"Is something wrong with little T.K and Kari?" Elecmon asked

"We can't find them and we have reason to believe something bad may have happened to them." Joe spoke up. Elecmon nodded his head slowly, thinking of the little boy he met all those years ago after challenging his digimon.

" Chosen Digimon! Come out here please." Elecmon called. 12 digimon ran out from a hut smiling and laughing as they saw their partners. Except, their partners weren't laughing. And Patamon and Gatomon were not oblivious to the fact that their partners weren't around. The digimon looked at their human's sad faces

" Where's T.K and Kari" Patamon asked in a sad voice. Matt walked over to him as Tai walked over to Gatomon and picked them up.

"We don't know guys, that's why we need all of your help. We think someone might have taken them and we think we know who" Matt said

"Who?!" Gatomon asked angrily

"The uncle of T.K and myself. He's a crazy guy and I have no doubt that he took them. He's missing and so are they."

"So what do we do?" Asked the little bat digimon

"We find them. Nemako is capable of anything, if he could attack a 4 and 8 year old, he could do anything he wanted with T.K and Kari" Matt said with anger dripping from his voice. Patamon and Gatomon looked down to the ground in sadness while everyone else stood silent.

"Well let's get going then guys! They are in the real world right? Let's go find them!" Davis exclaimed. Matt turned around and smiled at the younger kid.

"I love that gung-ho attitude of yours Davis." The older blonde said. "You guys ready?" He said, looking at the younger kids who nodded with conviction. They were going to find T.K and Kari, no matter what

End Ch. 7. please review! And for those who have, thank-you, it's a big help and influence. Now a need a little help from all of you- Ch. 8 will deal with T.K and Kari, but is there anything that anybody would like to see? An idea or 2 would be a nice push along, I'm having a bit of writers block.


	8. Guardian Angel

Ch. 8- Guardian Angel "I will never let you fall 

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_--_Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

T.K woke to clamoring of metal objects in the back of a van. His hands were tied behind him, making him not have much control as he rolled into objects because of the jolting of the van. His head ached terribly and he could feel blood dripped down his neck. It was dark, very dark and he was scared. The van jolted again and he yelped as he rolled into something. Or someone. He blinked his eyes to try to see what he ran into. He looked carefully into the face of his love. KARI! He finally remembered everything that happened and his mind raced in fear for Kari. Her body wasn't very warm and her face had a few bruises.

"Oh Kari…I'm so sorry that you're in this" He whispered to her. No amount of talking or the shaking from the van could wake her up. T.K ended up fearing that if she was even still alive. He leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips, feeling just how cold she was

"Nemako!!!!" He screamed in anger

"Hey little buddy" he said calming, turning around to look at the two kids

"Why do you want us?" T.K asked

"Oh little guy, I'll explain the whole thing in due time" he said, turning back around. The van jolted again as T.K hissed in pain from hitting his head.

"Ok, now you're just doing that on purpose." T.K said. Nemako laughed.

"Maybe I'm just trying to give you a taste of what's to come. I'm just trying to prepare you little man! That's how great of an uncle I am T.K." Nemako said laughing. T.K shook his head in disgust. He once again looked over to Kari, willing her to wake up

"Please babe, please wake up, don't leave me, I love you" he whispered. Nemako laughed wickedly as he overheard T.K

"Aww, what a sweetheart you are little man. You know, you sound just like your father in the beginning of his relationship with your mother. See how that one turned out?" Nemako said laughing again. T.K snarled at the man as he looked back over to Kari. She looked so pale and sickly.

"What'd you do to her?" T.K asked angrily

"Why I didn't do anything more with her than I did with you! I hit her over the head with the butt of the gun, she is probably just bleeding a bit more. Doesn't mean I did anything, just means she's weak." Nemako said laughing. T.K's anger mounted

"NEVER say she's weak!" He yelled. Nemako's laughter changed and he became angry.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do you insignificant little ant! I give the orders, not you! It's high time you realize that little man, unless things could get hard for you." Nemako said angrily. T.K held his tongue and looked back over to Kari, she actually seemed to not be so pale anymore.

"Kari.." he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. His girlfriend stirred and groaned in pain.

"T.K?" she whispered, scared out of her mind. "My head hurts…" She said groaning again.

"I know Kari, I know, it'll be ok" He said reassuringly, trying his best to put on a brave face for her. T.K wished he could hold her to comfort her a bit, but his and her hands were tied behind their backs.

"Aww, what cute little love birds! You remind me of your father T.K, always saying sweet things to Nancy. Too bad that didn't last" He said cackling. Kari cowered in fear of the man and her eyes went wide with worry and fright.

"Don't be afraid, I'm right here" T.K whispered, making sure Nemako couldn't hear and make Kari feel worse. Kari nodded and closed her eyes again, thinking of earlier that day when she laid on T.K's chest as he sang to her. The memory allowed her to slowly drift to sleep.

The group walked through the digital world back to the portal. The group was silent and very worried, not only for T.K and Kari, but for their brothers as well. The older boys were a mess. Matt's eyes didn't have the same fire and happiness it did. His eyes were mostly clouded with worry and tears. His posture had dropped and his head was focused downward, his eyes only looking at the ground. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale and blotchy. Matt didn't talk, didn't move except for his rhythmic steps and didn't look left nor right. Tai was doing only a little better. He occasionally talked and tried to smile because he had a leader persona to keep up. He held hope of finding his sister and didn't let it show that he was afraid. But deep in his eyes, if you looked closely, he was battling the same monsters Matt was. Agumon and Gabumon were doing their best to cheer up their partners, but nothing worked

"Don't worry guys, we'll find them" Gabumon said while putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. He looked ahead with no expression as he held little Patamon in his arms. The poor bat Digimon was crying, his ears low and sulking. Gatomon was walking next to Tai with a brave face, but all knew how much she hurt.

"It'll work guys, I promise!" Agumon said. Everyone remained silent

The van jerked one last time as it came to a stop. T.K abruptly woke up as he knew they'd have a long day ahead of them. He looked over to Kari to make sure she was ok. She was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her small frame and her relaxed face. Unfortunatly, he knew that wouldn't last long. Nemako was a maniac and he didn't even want to think of what would happen to them. He vowed that no matter what, he'd protect Kari, even if it meant he'd die in her place.

'_My uncle, my past, my problem, my punishment, not hers'_ He thought. The back doors of the van flung open as T.K turned around as best he could being tied up. He looked into the face of a lunatic. His eyes were filled with a strange mixture of not only anger and revenge, but pleasure that he was going to get his chance. For a ½ a second, T.K let his fear show in his eyes. He hoped Nemako wouldn't notice, but that would be too good to be true.

" Oh don't' be afraid little man! At least, don't be afraid yet…" he said with a grin. He looked over to Kari who was still sleeping

"You know, she's a very beautiful girl. I'm proud of you kid!" He said as he leaned over to stroke Kari's hair from her face. T.K filled with rage and used his legs to kick Nemako in the stomach. His cool and calm kidnapper posture changed immediately to complete rage as he raised his hand.

SLAP 

"Don't you EVER disrespect me again, do you hear me?!" He screamed at T.K as a red mark came up on his face. Kari quickly woke up from the shouting in time to see the discoloration on T.K's face and the anger in his uncle's eyes. Her eyes went wide with fear as tears filled them. She turned her head away so as to not give Nemako the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Get out you little pukes." He screamed. T.K and Kari stood on their feet while their hands were still tied together. Their entire bodies ached from being in a tied up/laying down position for a few hours. Nemako quickly put sacks over their head so they wouldn't know where they were. But before it happened, T.K saw smokestacks.

'_The old factory!'_ He thought has he was dragged along. A door opened and a rush of cold air hit him. He walked along in what he assumed a very empty corridor based on the echo. He heard another door open then gasped as he was push down. He heard Kari yell out and collapse next to him. He could barely move due to the position of his hands and he couldn't see her

"Kari! Are you ok?" He asked. He heard and sniffle and answer

"uh-huh" she replied "I hit my head though" she said with pain in her voice

"It'll be ok baby, I promise" T.K said with as much surety as he could muster for the sake of Kari. He heard breathing above him as his ropes were cut. He winced as Nemako cut him on 'accident'. Once he was finally free, he sat up and took the sack off his head to be welcomed by a very very bright light. He winced and tried to look over to Kari, who was in the same situation.

"See you later kids! We are going to have a little fun!" he said as he walked out the door. T.K looked over to Kari who was staring at the ground. He quickly crawled over to her and grabbed her, hugging her close and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and broke down.

"Shhhhh, it'll be alright Kari, I promise" He said

"No, something is really wrong. I could feel something from him" She said with fear in her voice

"Of course, he's an asshole" he said with a smile trying to at least get a giggle out of Kari. She shook her head

"The darkness, I can feel it from him. And it's scarier than any other situation because I thought only evil digimon could possess that amount of evil. But…" she said trailing off crying again

"He's a bad person Kari, but it'll be ok, I promise." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She began shaking as he held her close, looking around the little room. It looked almost like a prison cell. It was dank, gray and cold. The lights stood low, some were bright and others were flicking and seemed to be hanging on, trying to shine.

"Do you have your D-terminal?" T.K asked

"Yea, in my pocket" Kari said. T.K reached into her pocket to take out her d-terminal. He flipped it open only to see that there was no service.

"Dammit, we are probably too far from an internet source." T.K said looking around the room. Kari reached towards him to get back her D-terminal when he looked at her wrists. He grabbed her hand and looked at it. She had bad rope burns from being tied up. He himself had a bit of bruising, but Kari's ropes must have cut into her skin. Her wrists were bleeding and bruising.

"We gotta fix that" T.K said with a smile. Kari winced, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"Kari, no matter what, I'll protect you. I WILL get you out of here, even if it kills me" T.K said looking straight into her eyes. She had no doubt he'd protect her with his very life, she just very much wished it wouldn't get to that point.

End Ch. 8! Please review and for those of you who already have, thank-you it is much appreciated. Thank-you for your suggestions and I think I'll go with Patamon32's suggestion, so thank-you for the idea!


	9. Fighter

Ch. 9- Fighter

'Makes me that much stronger 

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter'_

_- _Fighter, Christina Aguilera

T.K stood up and walked around the small room as Kari sat on the floor after a few hours of being stuck there. She started shaking and coughing a little while ago

'_This stupid cold, wet, disgusting room is making her sick!'_ he thought to himself. The bump on her head and her bleeding wrists didn't help the situation either. T.K nervously paced back and forth; worried that Kari would get gravely ill before they got the chance to get out of there. T.K heard the large metal door creak. T.K immediately went over to Kari to protect her from Nemako.

"Hey you guys! How are you" He asked sweetly, walking over to the young couple

" Leave her alone…" T.K said with murder in his eyes. Nemako was surprised at his anger. He always thought T.K would end up a very calm kid who could get pushed around easily.

"We are going to have a little fun! You guys up for some fun?" Nemako asked, looking at the two kids evilly, with a plan in his eyes. T.K instinctively put his arms around Kari while she cowered back into T.K's embrace, but still gave Nemako a mean look, letting him know she wouldn't be pushed around. Nemako smiled and snapped his fingers. Just then, two men came in the room, grabbing hold of both Kari and T.K.

"Let us go!" Kari yelled as she tried to wriggle away. The man held her wrists tighter, making her cry out in pain from the bruising on her wrists.

"Let her go!" T.K said, elbowing the man holding him in the stomach and running over to Kari. Nemako picked up a bat that had been outside the door and ran at T.K, hitting him square in the stomach

"T.K!" Kari yelled out as T.K doubled over, coughing and gasping for air. Nemako dropped the bat and backhanded T.K in the face, making him fall to the floor. Kari looked over at her boyfriend in fear and began crying

" No, leave him alone, stop it!" She screamed as she saw T.K trying to turn over and get up. He was laying on his stomach and as he began to rise, Nemako kicked him square in the ribs, making T.K collapse again. His head spun as pain exploded in his side. He could hear Kari's screams as he floated in and out of darkness. Nemako then kicked T.K in the ribs again, sending him sprawling on the floor and into darkness.

"Pick him up, let's bring them both to the 'room'' Nemako said grabbing the unconscious T.K and handing him to the two men. He looked over to Kari who was crying for T.K

"Next time, tell him to stay put!" Nemako screams slapping Kari across the face. Her eyes welled with tears, but she willed them not to fall. She was strong and this madman wasn't going to change that. She lifted her head up to look at him with anger in her eyes. When she looked deep into his eyes, her breath was taken away, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. So much hate, anger, and evil lay in his eyes. Her spirit of light couldn't take it and she looked away. Nemako looked at her strangely and focused on her

"You have a spirit of light, just like T.K" He said. She looked at him in surprise

"No, T.K has the spirit of hope" She replied. "What do you know about the 'spirits'? She asked curiously

" More than you think. Now MOVE!" He yelled, grabbing Kari by the arm and pushing her out the door.

She walked down a long corridor and finally, at the end, there was another large gray door. It was already opened because T.K, or at least the men carrying T.K, had already gone in ahead of time. She was ushered inside and she look around the bleak room. It looked exactly like the one they had been held in before, except bigger. Kari had been thrusted to the ground as she collapsed and gasped in pain. She fell on her injured wrists on the way down and held back tears of pain. Nemako had a bat in his hand and hit it on the ground as hard as he could next to Kari. She screamed in fear as her eyes started widely at the bat that could have collided with her skull. Nemako laughed at her fear.

"You saw darkness within me young one. You'll about to see why" He said. Kari's eyes widened in fear and coufusion

"How did you.." She began when Nemako cut her off.

"I know about the digital world little one. I know everything." T.K started to stir when Nemako began talking

"Hey little guy!" Nemako exclaimed when T.K started to come to. "Now that your awake, I can explain everything". Kari ran over to T.K and sat by his side, holding him gently as to avoid hurting him.

"I know about the digital world. When that battle for Earth occurred 6 years ago, I saw it from my prison cell. I also knew about Myotismon and the extent of his evil powers. I made a promise that I would get revenge on you and your brother. I wished that I were purely and simply evil so that it would be easy to do so. Somehow, I don't know why or how, my plea was heard. I wasn't given nearly enough evil as Myotismon, but I had enough to lack compassion and mercy. I promised him that once I got out of prison, I would serve him by getting rid of two of the digidestined, Matt and T.K. He told me he went by the crests, not the names. He told me that the brothers were the bearers of friendship and hope. That is how I knew T.K's crest" Nemako said, looking towards Kari. She gasped

"That's why I could see the evil within you…" Kari said "You got it directly from a digimon!" Nemako smirked

"My, aren't you smart? Anyways, before Myotismon could see my promise come to pass, you all defeated him, as Myotimon, Venommyotismon and Malomyotismon. However, that doesn't mean my revenge must be stopped. I promised to destroy two of the digidestined, I was hoping it to be Matt and T.K because I seek revenge, but I think this is better. Killing T.K would torture Matt for the remainder of his life. He will forever have to live with the pain of his brother dying. And as for you young child of light, if the team lost you, they would lose such a significant member, it would destroy them all. The loss of hope and light would be too much. For you see, Myotismon explained this two me, from both light and hope, all the other crests and emotions spring. Hope is the purest form of light besides light itself. From these two pure forms comes all the others- love, friendship, courage, knowledge, reliability and sincerity. Without light and hope, all of those would be lost. Without you two, the team will be lost, as well as their digimon." He finished, approaching the two kids.

"Now, Myotismon gave me the ability to act without mercy and to enjoy pain. You will see first hand how helpful this can be" he said with an evil smirk. Without warning, he reached out his hand and grabbed Kari. T.K mustered what little strength he had to reach for her before she was taken away. He was not fast enough and Nemako threw the child of light to the ground. She gasped in pain and turned around in time to see Nemako's fist collide with her stomach. She tried to scream in pain, but all air had been knocked out of her. She gasped and wheezed for air, but she got nothing. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face and T.K lunged at Nemako. He quickly moved out of the way and T.K fell, hurting his already injured sides. He groaned in pain from on the floor as he tried to move.

"I'm tired of you little man! Sick of you!!!" He screamed running towards T.K. He lifted him by the collar of his shirt and drew his hand back and punched him straight in the face. T.K's lip bleed as his teeth were covered in blood. Nemako didn't care, he punched T.K again, this time giving him a black eye. He dropped the 15 year old on the ground and returned to Kari. She had regained her breath and was crying for T.K. She was slapped across the face and told to shut her mouth. He then picked her up and threw her across the room. She landed on the metal table then rolled onto the floor. Every inch of her body exploded in pain as she lay still. Nemako turned his attention back to T.K who was trying to get up. Blood dripped on the floor beneath his mouth as Nemako kicked him in the side again. T.K yelled out in pain

"If you wondering why I'm doing this to you, it's so you can suffer! I suffered for 10 years little man, 10 years!!! You think this is anything compared to that? I suffered for years before that when my little brother married your mother. I loved Nancy, I loved her for so long and my brother took her away. You're a constant reminder of that, you and your brother!" He screamed, kicked T.K again. His vision began to blur around the edges and he prayed to pass out soon, very soon.

"I only had evil to comfort me T.K. You know, Myotismon didn't make me this evil. He just gave me the ability to kill without mercy, not to enjoy pain. And even when I first got my evil, I still felt a tad bit of remorse. But those days are over. Myotismon didn't teach me to smile as you suffer beneath me. No, no he didn't give me that. It was time little man, time gave me the ability to want to watch your torture, to watch you suffer. Even those who have nothing to do with my vengeance!!!"

He screamed in anger as he kicked T.K again. This time, the young boy could no longer take it. He body gave out as he collapsed under the extreme pain.

"Please, leave him alone! He's hurt enough!" Kari yelled, crying. Nemako noticed her as slapped her again. There was a metal bar nearby that he picked up and hit her in the arm with. She screamed in pain as she felt her arm explode in pain.

"Leave…her…alone" T.K said gasping. He was barely holding onto dear life. Nemako looked over to Kari one more time and hit her in the head with the metal bar, then walked over to T.K and did the same.

"Next time…don't tell me what to do!" He screamed at the unconscious bodies. He angrily rushed out of the rooms, looking at his flunkies as he stormed out

"Make sure they don't go anywhere. I'm not done with them yet"

End Ch. 9. For those reviewing, thank-you! If not, please do, it's very helpful. A special thanks to FallenArchangelDD, LordPata, and Biyomon Princess for reviewing every chapter. It's very appreciated!


	10. Escape

Escape

"We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape"

Escape-Hoobastank

After being out for hours, T.K finally awoke to mind numbing pain. Every inch of his body ached. His head pounded as he felt blood drip down his body. It was hard to breathe and he couldn't move. He wanted to cry, scream, shout, anything, but the pain prevented him from doing anything, even thinking.

"T.K…" a weak voice said. He couldn't move to see who it was, but he had a pretty good idea who it was. He looked straight up into the air, into the light, when it was suddenly blocked. Kari's face appeared directly over T.K as her eyes shown with worry. He tried his best to muster what little energy he had to talk

"Are you an angel?" He said jokingly, with as much of a smile he could put on. Kari giggled and leaned down to kiss him, worry still evident in her eyes. She looked terrible. Her face was completely bruised. Hardly any of her beautiful facial features were noticeable anymore. She had a black eye and her lip was swollen and bleeding. Blood oozed from a gash on the side of her head. She caught him staring at her in worry and she smiled

"you know, you don't look too much better yourself" she joked. He smiled and nodded, the simple action bringing an plethora of pain. He needed to find out the damage that was done, so instead of focusing on the fact that his body was a giant sore, he focused in on certain pains to find out real damages. He attributed the pain in breathing to his ribs, suspecting a few were broken. His head was pounding in pain and he knew he probably had a concussion, if not something worse.

"Kari…look and tell me what my damages are" he said breathlessly. She nodded in sadness and agreed. She checked over his body and gasped. He was not in good shape at all. His index and pinkie finger on his right hand looked broken. His face was swelled up like a beach ball. He had two black eyes that nearly shut his eyes. She was surprised he could see so well. His lip was busted open and blood dirtied his blonde locks. His ankle looked swollen as well, probably sprained. She lifted up his shirt to see bruising all along his sides. She watched as his sides expanded in and out with difficulty. Tears rolled down her face as she stared at him in fear. She was scared that he would die in this place, his injuries were bad, very bad. She didn't know how they would escape. Somehow, he was able to raise his hands to her face and stroke her cheek.

"We'll get out of here, I promise" He said, doing his best to smile. Kari nodded.

"I always admired your ability to keep hope and optimism even when things get really bad" Kari said truthfully. T.K laughed, but the pain from laughing was so intese that he ended up coughing and as a result, it made everything worse. Kari's eyes turned to worry as she leaned down to kiss him

"Please, save you strength, you're going to need it" She said. He nodded in agreement

"listen, Kari, I've been thinking. Our digivices have always had an effect against evil, we should see if that works now" Kari's eyes widened and her hope returned

"I mean, it probably won't work for very long considering Nemako is mostly human, but it can buy you some time" T.K continued. Kari's face screwed up in confusion

"Buy ME time? Buy US time." She corrected. T.K nodded his head

"No no no! I'm not leaving you!" She screamed. T.K winced at her volume.

"Look, it's obvious I can't get out of here Kari. We'll surprise him with the digivice, see how well it works and you've gotta go. Besides, your digivice would be stronger against the forces of darkness than mine. I want you to run and never look back. Find the others, tell them where I am." He instructed

"But, I don't know where we are" she said scared

"Don't worry, I do. Tell Matt it's the old factory. Nemako worked here when we were kids. It shut down about 2 years after he got out of prision. He must have somehow taken it over. The factory is in the countryside, so it'll be a long walk to get back to Odiba. The drive alone takes ½ a day." Kari kept shaking her head no and crying. T.K mustered what little energy he had and held her face in his hands, calming her down

"Kari, you're our only chance. You need to get out of here and run faster than you ever have before. You're the only way we'll survive, ok?" T.K said reassuringly. Kari casted her gaze downwards and nodded.

"Ok, here's the plan…" T.K said.

!

Nemako sat in his office talking to two of his workers.

"What are you going to do with them sir?" one asked. Nemako smiled

" Stab them with this" he said, pulling a suitcase from under the desk. When he opened it, inside were two very very sharp knives.

"These aren't just any knives gentlemen. These are special knives of darkness. It haunts the victim forever. It sends their information to the digital world, they aren't dead because nothing 'dies' in the digital world, only becomes reconfigured. But at the same time, they aren't alive because they are human and all humans die. Their spirit wanders and they are haunted by evil spirits forever! They will never be at peace." He said with a laugh. His eyes turned red and the voice of Myotismon came out of him as he laughed. He quickly regained composure and returned to his normal self.

"Follow me" he said. He and his men stood up and walked towards T.K and Kari's holding room. He opened the door to see T.K laying on the ground, unconscious, but no Kari in sight.

"Where is the child of light?" He said looking around.

"Right here you evil bastard!" She screamed as she took out her D-3 and pointed it at the man

"The crest of light!" She screamed again as a pink light emanated from her D3. She saw Nemako's eyes turn an odd shade of red as he gasped in pain. But the gasp wasn't in Nemako's voice, but another familiar one. The two guards were blinded by the bright light, but not stopped. They advanced forward, charging at Kari when T.K 'awoke'

"Take this you jackasses!" T.K said with what little strength he had. He held his digivice as well as he could towards the guards and yelled

"Crest of Hope!" Yellow light sprung from his D3 blinding the guards even worse than before

"Kari, run!" T.K said, his strength failing. Kari ran out the metal door and bolted to the right, hoping to find an exit. T.K's strength failed as his digivice shut off. Nemako slowly recovered from the shock, angry. His eyes turned red and he screamed in Myostimon's voice

"Get the child of light!!!!"

Kari sped down the hall, look for a door to the outside. She ignored the pain that was taking over her body and kept running. Suddenly, she heard a loud voice from T.K's room

"Dark spirit!!!" The voice yelled. Suddnely, large black spots appeared on the floor at the end of the hallway. From these spots came dark eerie figures. They looked like the monsters from the dark ocean, but a little different. Kari's eyes widened in fear as she halted to a stop and pulled out her digivice. She held it up to the creatures and they cowered away in fear. She then ran past the spot where they previously lay and ran through a door. She saw a bunch of machines that were outdated and no longer working. She saw a bathroom to the side and ran in, locking the door behind her.

"Ok Kari, look for an escape, look, look for something!" She told herself. She looked all around and couldn't find anything. Tears of frustration rolled down her face as she paced the room.

"AHHHH!" She screams, slamming her fist into the wall. She wasn't usually this violent, but T.K was depending on her and she couldn't go anywhere. She casted her teary eyes upwards and saw a vent. She gasped in happiness.

"Yes!" She yelled as she climbed up onto the sink. Luckily, she was tall enough to take the cover off the vent and she climbed up. Once she was up, she put the cover back over the vent and started moving in a direction she hoped was out. She heard Nemako burst into the bathroom yelling. Kari inched away as quietly as she could till she reached the end of the vent. She saw a very bright light at the end that turned out to be the sun. The vent lead right outside! Lucky for her, she seemed to only be a foot or two from off the ground. She busted the vent out and jumped down from the ledge. She looked back once to see where she was, then she ran. Ran faster than she'd ever ran before and didn't bother to look back.


	11. Fight to Live another day

I'm Back! I feel terrible about leaving you all so long without a new chapter, but I moved from Florida to California(we drove) so that alone took about 3 or 4 days, then I just started school with AP and honors classes that drive me crazy, so there is never a moments rest homework wise either. Thank-you for being so patient and here's the next chapter!

1

0

1

0

1

0

1

"Gonna hit my knees and pray  
Fight to live another day"

Randy Joe, Fight to live another day

"Ok guys, we've gotta find these two, we have to get moving!" Matt said pacing across the floor. He'd never been so scared and worried in his life. His mother sat at home crying while his father sat at his apartment pacing back and forth and every once in a while taking a swig of vodka.

It's not that his father was worthless, or was even an avid drinker, but the mention of his brother and the events that unfolded because of him made his father a different man. He couldn't blame him, Nemako was his older brother, he admired and loved him more than anyone in the world. To be betrayed by someone like that would turn anyone insane. It was up to Matt to find T.K, he wasn't going to let him down like Nemako let his father down. He was going to save both T.K and Kari even if it killed him.

"Matt?" Sora softly called. He snapped out of his thinking state and looked around at the group of digidestined waiting for his instructions. Matt quickly looked to Tai who nodded his head

"Davis and Ken, you guys take the north side of the islands. Yolei, Cody, and Izzy, you guys take the south side. Joe and Mimi, take the east, and Tai, Sora and I will take the west. Then, we'll head to the digital world to see if anybody has seen them there. After you have looked through your assigned areas, head to the digital world for the primary village, we'll see if anything comes up there." Matt said with authority. The kids nodded and hurried to get themselves in order to their assigned areas

" Tai, do you think we'll find them?" Matt asked with fear. He knew Nemako, he knew what he was capable of, though he didn't let the others know. Tai smiled and nodded

"Of course! We'll find them and they'll be safe, I promise" Tai said with surety in his voice.

D  
D  
D  
D  
D

Kari's weary body slowly dragged across the grassy plains. Although running from monsters in the digital world had done some good, it still didn't leave her in good enough shape for the 2 hour on and off running she'd been doing. That and the fact that if they were running from something, she was usually flying with Angewomon or Neferrtimon. She pulled out her D-terminal and checked the little insignia in the corner. Unfortunatly, it still had a wire with an 'x' through it

'_Still no internet!!'_ She screamed in her mind

"Dammit, doesn't anything around here have an internet source?!" She yelled. She mustered up what little energy she had and kept running.

'_I have to do this! T.K needs me. I have to make it…' _She kept repeating to herself as she ran farther away through the fields

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

Garurumon ran through the digital world with Matt on his back and with Birdramon and Sora soaring above them.

"Matt, how are you doing back there?" Garurumon asked. Matt shook his head

"Not so good buddy. You don't know Nemako, it's scary to think of what he could have done to Kari and T.K by now…" Matt replied, his last few words trailing off in fear

"Don't worry, we'll find them" Birdramon said from up above. Sora smiled down at her boyfriend trying to reassure him. He nodded, though he wasn't completely sure they were right. But he sure hoped they were..

G  
G  
G  
G  
G

Kari dropped to the ground after running another hour. Her body shook as she gasped and heaved from lack of air. She was surprised her injured body could take her so far. The adrenaline had unfortunately worn off and all her hindering injuries caught up with her. Her lungs burned and he arm hurt from the hit with the metal bar. Her face was probably still swollen and the gash on the side of her head started bleeding again. All her extremities ached and she couldn't even move. She felt like crying. She needed help and if she didn't get it soon, she and T.K would both surly perish. Though it was hard and she wasn't sure she could muster the energy, she pulled out her D-Terminal.

"Please let this work" She whispered. She filled it open and saw a green light for an internet connection. She could have jumped if she weren't in so much pain. Her aching fingers slowly typed 'Help! T.K and I are hurt by an old factory'. She smiled that she was finally able to get a message out and her worn body fell into unconsciousness

I

I  
I

Davis's D-Terminal beeped as he was carried by Ex-Veemon and searched his area for Kari.

"Ken! The terminal beeped! Check yours, mine is almost out of battery life!" He yelled. Ken nodded as he was carried by stingmon. He opened his terminal and his eyes widened with surprise as his lips curved up in a smile

"Davis, call the others! We got a location for Kari!" Ken yelled downward. Davis' eyes brightened as he took out his cell phone and dialed Tai's number immediately.

"Tai, we know where she is"

M  
M  
M  
M  
M

Kari slowly opened her eyes as she felt warmth and light all around her. She hadn't felt that since she and T.K were taken. All she'd felt those days were the overwhelming amounts of darkness and only small slivers of light from T.K., but he'd been so weak, only so much she could detect. Why was she ok now? Did that mean that she and T.K were out of that terrible place? Did that mean they were ok? She smiled at this realization. She willed her eyes to open wider and adjust to the light. Around her, she saw many smiling faces

'_Tai, Davis, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei…wait a minute..' _She thought as she frantically searched the faces. Concern and fear filled her eyes. Tai noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her

"Kari, we can't find T.K, he wasn't with you…" Tai said, letting the sentence hang in the air so it could sink in. Kari's heart stopped as her breath got hitched in her throat. Here eyes filled with panic as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He's in grave danger, we have to find him!" She yelled, panic taking over

"Shhh, Kari, you have to tell us where he is, we have to know in order to save him…" Joe said trying to calm her down. Matt's eyes looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she had the answer to where his brother was

She sighed and began to speak. "It's Nemako. He somehow gained powers from Myotismon, he used it to get revenge on, what he hoped would be, Matt and T.K'' She said, looking over to the older brother. "But that didn't work. He ended up getting T.K and I instead. After," and she chose her words carefully as to not alarm the group too much. "um, abuse..T.K and I used our digivices to startle him because he's mostly evil and T.K urged me to leave and get help." She said, finishing her story. She scanned the group one more time and decided to me completely open

"Guys, he's hurt, really really bad. He's got broken bones, ribs, bruises, cuts, everything. We have to find him and soon. Who knows what Nemako will do to him now that he and I have tried to escape. He's going to get double the punishment to make up for what I didn't get" she said, looking at their worried faces, especially Matt's.

"Wait, I don't understand, how does Myotismon come into play here?" Joe asked, confusion written all over his face

"Because, Nemako made a vow to get even, somehow, Myotismon heard and he gave Nemako the evil to do it without care or remorse. Imagine what he'll do to T.K, we have to find him!" She pleaded as she rose her voice

"Where is he Kari?" Matt asked, stepping closer

"At an old factory where Nemako use to work?" Kari said unsurely. "He said you'd know what place he was talking about" She said, hoping more than anything that T.K was right. Matt's eyes opened wide and brimmed with happiness

"I know where it is, I know where T.K is"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

"You idiot! You fool! How dare you defy me!!" Nemako screamed as he hit T.K with every sentence. T.K groaned in pain and tried to gather strength, but just couldn't. His ribs shook with every breath he tried to take. His body was failing and if he didn't get help soon, he'd surely lose.

Nemako angrily paced around as if he didn't know what to do next. _No, no! I will not have this little..brat ruin my revenge!_ He screamed in his head. He huffed and walked out of the room, leaving the aching T.K behind. He drifted into unconsciousness

_Kari…where are you…_

E

N

D

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

Sorry this chapter is so short, I was trying to hurry up and upload cause I felt bad about leaving you all so long without another chapter.


End file.
